The wedding of the Princess and the Archer
by dukefan01
Summary: A one-shot I wrote for the wedding of Uryu and Orihime. Please read and reveiw!


Uryu Ishida stood in the back of the church. He was so nervious as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He had raven black hair with royal blue eyes behind rimless rectangulat glasses. His black suit fitted him perfectly, but that was to be expected as he made it himself. He tock a deep breath. It wasn't that he was scared, but only nervious. He was nervious at how different things could be after what was about to happen. He was about to marry the woman of his dreams, Orihime Inoue. He smiled as he remembered how he asked her to marry him.

_Uryu and Orihime sat under the cherry tree for a picnic in the beautiful sunny afternoon. She had long burnt orange hair with two silver six petaled flower hairpins in her hair. She wore a beautiful pink shirt and blue jeans while Uryu wore a grey shirt and slacks. Orihime pulled out a cake that he had made for her, and she happily bit into it, humming a tune to a song he had never before heard. He cleached his hand into a fist. He had a question that he wanted to ask her, which is why he wanted her to come out with him to the cherry trees. He looked up as the blossoms fell down, and they seemed to give him the courage he needed to ask what he had brought her to. "Orihime, you know I really care about you right?" he asked. She nodded._

_"Yeah Uryu, and I care about you too!" she said. Uryu smiled._

_"I wanted to know, if you wanted to stay like this..." he trailed off, thinking of himself as stupid._

_"What do you mean?" she asked. He looked at her straight in the eyes._

_"Orihime...I was wanting to ask you if..." he trailed off again._

_"Yes Uryu?" Orihime encouraged. She had a feeling what it was and hoped she was correct._

_"I was wondering if you would like to be my wife." he whispered softly. Orihime gave him a surprised look and smiled. Then she looked up at the cherry tree._

_"They're beautiful, the blossoms." she said, refering to the cherry blossoms. "They remind me that things always change, and life is short. Uryu, you mean more to me than anyone else in the world. I'd love to merry you!" she had told him, looking at him with a smile._

Orihime hadn't hesitated when he asked, and it made him glad. The door behind him opened and he turned to see one of the last people he expected. Ryuken Ishida stood in the doorway, with grey hair and brown eyes behind oval glasses. He looked much like and older version of Uryu. Uryu stood stairing at his father. He had sent him an invintation, but hadn't expected him to even show. "Ryu...Father." Uryu found himself saying. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to disrispect this man on the most important day of his life, a day that he needed his fathers support. Ryuken sighed and looked over his son. He wanted to tell Uryu that he was proud of him, wanted to tell him that he was happy for him, but after how bad their relationship had worked out over the years, it would just sound like sarcasm at this point. So he did the only thing he could that Uryu would understand that he was happy for his only son, and that was just show up. Uryu smiled softly at his father as the man pulled his hands out of his pockets and lite a cigerette. "You know we're in a church." Uryu told him halfheartedly. Ryuken shrugged.

"You look like you could use one." Ryuken said. Uryu laughed.

"No, not me." he said. He knew his father was there to help him. Then he got an idea.

"F...Father...I have a favor to ask of you." Uryu said. Ryuken raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Orihime needs someone to walk her up the isle. She thought about asking Captain Ukitake but...I was hoping you would be willing to do it." Uryu said, sounding more dejected as he went when Ryuken gave no sign of a response. Ryuken tock a long drag on his cigerette.

"You sure you want me to do it?" he asked. Uryu nodded. Ryuken tock another drag and blew out the smoke, crushing the cigerette on the bottom of his shoe. "Very well then." he said. Uryu felt a smile cross his face at his father's agreement.

"Thankyou." he said. Ryuken put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your mother would have wanted to be here." he told Uryu. Uryu nodded to show that he knew, then Ryuken left the room leaving Uryu alone. Uryu then headed out to the main part of the church. He would see many people he knew. The head Captain Yamamoto stood in the back of the church, Captian Unohana being his escort to the event. He wore a black suit and Unohana was beautiful in her long silver dress. It was a chinese style dress that covered her neck, and her hair was braided behind her. Sitting in the seats was many others. Byakuya Kuchiki sat silently watching ahead of him, with Shuhei Hisagi and his new Captain Kensei Muguruma next to them. Kensei had his date Mashiro who wore a long orange dress, and Shuhei had gone with Nanao Ise, who was wearing a long blue dress. Rose sat talking to his lieutenant Izuru and Ukitake was next to them talking to Shunsui Kyoraku and his date Lisa Yadomaru. He saw Soi Fon wearing a hunny yellow dress sitting behind the others with her date, the third seat of squad eight, and her lieutenant Marechiyo. Isane Kotetsu wore a silver dress and was figiting with her silver hair, Hanataro trying to calm her down. Shinji stood talking to Kensei with his date, the short tempered Hiyori and his lieutenant Momo, they had their friends Love, and Hachi nearby. Sasakibe sat alone in his english suit, and Sajin, Iba, Kenpachi, Nemu, Sentaro, and Kiyone were scattered threw the seats. Akon was set up in the back to take picutres along with, and regretably, Mayuri. Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu sat in the back with smiling faces, and many of Uryu's school friends were scattered among the soul reapers. Other soul reapers that Uryu could recognize as seated officers were scattered thruout as well, and he could see Ikkaku and Yumichika fighting in the back. Uryu could also see Tessai calming down Ururu who had just fought with Jinta, holding the offender high in the sky. Up by the preacher stood the best man, Ichigo Kurosaki. Uryu sighed in releif as he went up to stand by Ichigo.

"Heh, looks like almost everyone is here. All the soul reapers, the Urahara shop, my family, even the visoreds." Ichigo told him. Uryu nodded. "Nervious?" Ichigo asked. Uryu nodded. "Don't be. You've been waiting for this for how long?" he asked. Uryu smirked. It was funny, the very man who started out as his enemy ends up as his best man at his wedding giving him the pep talk of the century. Finally everything was ready. The music started as the offical tock his place, and the doors in the back opened. Rukia entered with Renji. Rukia wore a long midnight blue dress that had straps and was down to the floor. Her black hair was straightened and she was beautiful, holding onto Renji's arm. Renji also wore a black tux, with midnight blue on the inside, and had his red hair pulled high in a ponytail. Behind them was Rangiku and Chad. The dress was slightly different for Rangiku's prefrences, but the clothes were pretty much the same. Behind them came Yoruichi and Kisuke. Yoruichi's long purple hair was pulled up in a bun. Finally Toshiro came up as the ring barrer. He didn't look happy about it, but in Orihime's defence he did look like a little boy and was the only person that they knew that was young enough to pull it off. Behind him in a frilly pink dress, came Yachiru, the flower girl, skipping up the isle with a huge grin on her face. Finally the Maid of Honor, Tatsuki came up behind her, trying to keep the girl from doing anything too stupid. Everyone was set, and now every head turned to the back for the bride.

Orihime walked in with Ryuken at her side. She had her long hair pulled up in a loose bun, with some strands falling into her face. Her vail covered her face and the back of her head. Her white dress was strapless and sleevless. It was a slim fitting dress that hugged her until her hips, then dropped to the ground. It wasn't fancy, but it didn't need to be as she was gorgious just the same. Uryu watched her walk up and stand next to her. His eyes never left her, and he barley heard what the preacher said. Orihime smiled at him the entire time and he tock his hand in hers as the cerimony went on. Ichigo handed him the rings and he placed one on her finger as she put his on him. Then on the preachers command, he leaned in and kissed her softly. The church filled with sounds of cheers and happiness as the two moved back down the isle and out the door, as man and wife. They got into the car that would take them to the reception where they would meet all the others. It was to be in the underground training hall of the Urahara shop. Orihime never once let go of his hand. "Orihime..." he started. She smiled.

"Ishida-san." she corrected with a laugh. He laughed too. He had never been happier in his life.

**My little sister is getting married today so I wrote this peice for her. I hope you all like it! I had all my favorite bleach couples in there and I had fun writting it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
